Eflatun
Plato veya Platon (Eflatun) (Yunanca: Πλάτων, Plátōn) (d. M.Ö. 427 - ö. M.Ö. 347) çok önemli bir Antik/Klasik Yunan filozofu olduğu gibi, matematikçi, felsefi diyaloglar yazarı. Batı dünyasındaki ilk yüksek öğretim kurumu olan Atina Akademisinin kurucusuydu da. Bu akademi aynı zamandan günümüzdeki modern üniversite oluşumunun başlangıcı olarakta kabul edilir. Platon, akıl hocası Sokrat (Socrates) ve öğrencisi Aristo (Aristotle) ile birlikte, doğal felsefe, bilim ve Batı felsefesinin temellerini attı. Eflatun, aslında Socrates'in öğretilisi ve öğrencisiydi. Socrates'in düşüncelerinden olduğu kadar öğretmeninin adalete uymayan öldürülmesinden de etkilenmişti. Geniş omuzları ve atletik yapısı nedeniyle, Yunanca Platon (geniş göğüslü) lakabı ile anıldı ve tanındı. Giriş Yirmi yaşından itibaren ölümüne kadar yanından ayrılmadığı Sokrat’ın öğrencisi ve Aristoteles’in hocası olmuştur. Atina’da Akademi’nin kurucusudur. Eflatun’un felsefi görüşlerinin üzerinde hala tartışılmaktadır. Eflatun, batı felsefesinin başlangıç noktası ve ilk önemli filozofudur. Antik çağ yunan felsefesinde, Sokrates öncesi filozoflar (ilk filozoflar veya doğa filozofları) daha ziyade materyalist (özdekçi) görüşler üretmişlerdir. Antik felsefenin maddeci öğretisi, atomcu Demokritos ile en yüksek seviyeye erişmiş, buna mukabil düşünceci (idealist) felsefe, Eflatun ile doruk noktasına ulaşmıştır. Eflatun bir sanatçı ve özellikle edebiyatçı olarak yetiştirilmiş olmasından büyük ölçüde istifade etmiş, kurguladığı düşünsel ürünleri, çok ustaca, ve şiirsel bir anlatımla süsleyerek, asırlar boyu insanları etkilemeyi başarmıştır. Modern filozoflardan Alfred North Whitehead’e göre Eflatun’dan sonraki bütün batı felsefesi onun eserine düşülmüş dipnotlardan başka bir şey değildir. Görüşleri İslam ve Hıristiyan felsefesine derin etkide bulunmuştur. Eflatun, eserlerini diyaloglar biçiminde yazmıştır. Diyaloglardaki baş aktör çoğunlukla Sokrates’tir. Sokrates insanlarla görüşlerini tartışır ve onların görüşlerindeki tutarsızlıkları ortaya koyar. Eflatun çoğunlukla görüşlerini Sokrates’in ağzından açıklamıştır. Eflatun, algıladığımız dış dünyanın esas gerçek olan idealar ya da formlar dünyasının kusurlu kopyaları olduğunu, gerçeğe ancak düşünce ve tahayyül yoluyla ulaşılabileceğini savunmuş, insan ruhunun ölümden sonra beden dışında kalıcı olan idealar dünyasına ulaşacağını söylemiştir. Görüşleri ortaçağda İslam filozofları tarafından korunmuş ve İslam düşünce dünyasındaki Yeni Eflatunculuk akımına neden olmuştur. Rönesans sonrasında Batı Avrupa'da Antik Yunancadan çevirileri yapılmıştır. Felsefesi Eflatun'un felsefesini, beş önemli kuram içersinde toplamak mümkündür. Bunlar, “bilgi”, “idealar”, “ruhun ölümsüzlüğü”, “evrendoğum” (Cosmogonie, Cosmogony - Evren'in oluşumunu inceleyen bilim dalı) ve “devlet” ile ilgili kuramlarıdır. Eflatun, bütün yaşamı boyunca hocası Sokrates'den edindiği ilham ile gerçek bir ahlakçı olarak kalmış, tüm bu kuramları, etik ağırlıklı görüşlerle irdeleyerek geliştirmiştir. Sokrates ve Eflatun'a göre felsefenin ana ereği, insanın mutluluğu ve yetkin yaşamının sağlanmasıdır. Yetkin bir yaşam, ancak erdemli bir hayat sürmekle elde edilebilir. Erdemin temeli “bilgi”, özü “idealar kavramı”, gerekçesi “evrendoğum”, güvencesi “ölümsüzlük”, yaşamsal sığınağı “devlet”tir. Eflatun, elli yıllık uzun bir süre boyunca bu kuramsal yapıyı düşünmüş, ilintili felsefi meselelerle didişmiş ve bu arada görüşlerini düzeltip olgunlaştırmıştır. Bu yüzden Eflatun felsefesinin incelenmesi açısından en akılcı yol, bu değişim ve gelişmeyi takip ederek, öğretinin geçirdiği evreleri anlamaya çalışmaktır. Geçiş dönemi Eflatun felsefesi ile ilgili olarak mümkün olan en kısa tarifi vermek istersek, onun tıpkı Sokrates öncesi “Doğa Filozofları” gibi, mutlak ve değişmez olan ile değişen arasındaki ilintilerle ilgilendiğini söyleyebiliriz. İlk filozoflar, doğada mutlak ve değişmez olanı aramışlar, Eflatun ise hem doğada, hem de ahlak ve toplum yaşamında mutlak ve değişmez olanın peşinden koşmuştur. Geçiş dönemi çalışmalarında, hareket noktasının sofist öğreti olduğunu görüyoruz. Sofist tezleri, bazen küçümseyici, çok kere de alaycı bir dille tenkit ettiğini bildiğimiz Eflatun'un bu seçimi, öyle pek gelişi güzel değildir. Yukarıda gördüğümüz gibi, Thales'den Demokritos'a kadar tüm doğa filozoflarının felsefeye materyalist yaklaşımlarından sonra, insanı odaklayan ilk öğretiler, sofistler tarafından ortaya atılmış ve bu görüşler Eflatun'un ahlakçı ve toplumsal analizleri için müsait bir temel oluşturmuştur. Bu aşamada Eflatun, sofistlerin hazza dayanan yaşam görüşlerini detaylı bir tartışmaya açarak, Sokrates öğretisini aşmaya karar vermiş görünmektedir. Yine de sofist disiplinin karşısına, ustasının "iyi" kavramı ile çıkar; "İYİ, doğru bir yaşamın kesin ölçütü ve amacıdır." Eflatun, bu tezin sağlam temellere oturtulabilmesinin, içerdiği "doğru" kavramının tarif edilebilir, hiç değilse araştırılabilir bir şey olması ile mümkün olduğunu kavramıştır. Bu zorlu meseleyi çözmeye çalışırken; "Aradığımız şey bilinen bir şeyse, bunu aramaya gerek yoktur. Bilinmeyen bir şeyse, bulduğumuz şeyin aranan şey olduğunu nereden bileceğiz ?" sorusu ile sofistler, Eflatun'u zor duruma sokmuşlardır. Filozof bu meseleyi, Orpheus ve Pythagoras'çı öğretilerden edindiği "ruhun ölmezliği" kavramı ile çözmeyi deneyerek, Sokrates disiplinini aşma yolunda ilk adımı atmıştır. Ruh ölümsüz olduğuna göre, aranan doğru ile daha önceki yaşam dönemlerinde muhakkak karşılaşmış olmalıdır. Ölümsüz bir ruh taşıyan insanoğlu için "öğrenmek", eskiden bilinen bir şeyi hatırlamaktan (anamnesis) başka bir şey değildir. Ancak ölümsüz ruhunu eski yaşamında gördüklerinden anımsadıkları son derece muğlak bilgilerdir. Üstüne üstlük, bir de bu dünyadaki doğrudan algılamaların getirdiği zihni karmaşa, bu bilgileri daha sallantılı tasavvurlar haline dönüştürmektedir. Eflatun bir diyalogda, Sokrates'in ağzından şunları söylemektedir; "Ben bir ebeyim. Şu farkla ki, kadınları değil, erkekleri doğurtuyorum. Benimle konuşmaya başlayan, önce bilmezmiş gibi görünür. Ama konuşma ilerledikçe açılır ve anımsamaya başlar. Bununla beraber, benden bir şey öğrenmediği bellidir. En güzel bilgileri, sadece kendi içersinde bulur ve ortaya koyar." Böylelikle Eflatun öğretisinin, "doğru sanı" (orthe doxa) ve "bilgi" (episteme) arasındaki karşıtlık ile ruhta bilinçsiz bir halde mevcut, "doğuştan tasavvurlar" şeklinde özetlenebilecek iki ana görüşüne varılmış olmaktadır. Doğru sanı, muğlak ve süreksizdir. Bilgi ise bir temele, bir nedene (logos'a - Herakleitos öğretisinde Evren'e egemen olan yasa, düzen ve tanrısal aklı betimlemek için kullanılan sözcük) bağlanmakla, dayatılmakla sağlam ve sürekli olur. Olgunluk dönemi Sokrates'in "bilgi erdemdir" tezini daha bir derinlemesine irdeledikten sonra, iki tür bilmenin söz konusu olabileceği görüşünü öne sürer Eflatun. Doğru sanı (doğru algılama) ile bilgi, iki ayrı dünya yaratmıştır. Bir yanda meydana gelen ve yok olan, doğru sanının, göreceli gerçekliklerin dünyası, diğer yanda, sağlam ve sürekli, asıl gerçekliğin, "idealar"ın dünyası. (Le monde sensible et le monde intelligible) Eflatun'un bilgi kuramının çıkış noktası Protogoras'çıdır. Bir şeyi bilen kişi, onu algılayan kişidir. Bu yüzden "insan her şeyin ölçüsüdür". "Algı, daima var olan bir şeydir. Bilgi olduğu için de şaşmaz" diyor Protogoras. Eflatun bu görüşe, Herakleitos'un, "var dediğimiz her şey, gerçekte oluş sürecinde olan bir nesnedir" şeklindeki "akış kuramı"nı katar. Eflatun, * Bilgi bir algıdır; (hatta aslında bilgi, bir algılama yargısıdır.) * İnsan her şeyin ölçüsüdür; * Her şey akış halindedir; şeklinde özetlenebilecek kuramın, algılanan nesneler için doğru, gerçek bilgi açısından yanlış olduğu sonucuna varmıştır. Ünlü idealar kuramı, işte bu bilgi (episteme) anlayışından doğmuştur. Bu kuram, hem mantık hem de metafizik içeriklidir; İdealar dünyasından gelerek, insani beden ile birleşen ölümsüz ruhun amacı, asıl yurduna tekrar kavuşmaktır. Beden, bu isteğin gerçekleşmesine yardımcı olarak işlevini yerine getirmelidir. Bu kavuşmanın gerçekleşmesi, idealara ulaşmaya, ideaları bilmeye bağlıdır. Bu bilgi de yine bir anımsamadır. Ancak bu anımsama işleminin frekansı, ruh ve bedenlere göre değişkenlik gösterir. Eflatun'a göre ruhlardan çok büyük bir çoğunluğunun anımsadığı bulanık görüntülerdir. Ruhlardan küçük bir azınlıkta "algılama yetisi", daha az bir oranında "anlama yetisi" ve nihayet pek azında, ideaları tamamiyle hatırlayabilme, "akıl yetisi" vardır. Bu sonuncular, rölatif gerçeklerden algıladıklarına dayanarak, hangi ideaların hayalleri ile karşı karşıya olduklarını tanımlayabilirler. (Eflatun kendisini, bu kategori bireylerden saymaktadır.) Yeryüzü, idealar dünyasına benzer. Yeryüzündeki her nen, idealar dünyasından pay almıştır. Bu anımsama vetiresinin irdelenmesi Eflatun'u, "sevgi" (eros) kavramına götürmüştür. Yaşadığımız ve idealardan pay almış bu dünya'yı, objektif kriterler çerçevesinde algılayabildiğimizde, gerçeklere varabilmemiz mümkündür diyor ünlü düşünür. Eflatun'a göre bunun en çarpıcı örneğini, "güzel" kavramının değerlendirilmesinde görmekteyiz. Sevgi, güzele yönelmektedir. Zira güzel kavramı, idealar dünyasındaki gerçekliğin anımsanması sonucu verilen bir hükmü içermekte ve dolayısiyle sevgiyi yaratmaktadır. Eflatun sevgi'yi, (eros) bütün ölümlülerde rastlanan bir ölümsüzlük çabası olarak tanımlar. En basit hali ile eros, tüm insanlarda, kendilerini yaşatacağına inandıkları bir nesil yetiştirme iç güdüsü olarak görülmektedir. Ancak bazı insanlarda "eros" kavramı, daha üstün bir niteliğe bürünmüştür. Bu seçkin kişilerde, yani ideaları tamamiyle hatırlama yetisine (aklına) sahip bireylerde eros, bu güzelliklere ulaşmak ihtirası şeklinde tezahür eder. Bu arzuyu gerçekleştirebilecek bilgilerin eksikliğini hisseden seçkinler, bilgisizlikten kurtulmak çabası içersinde bulurlar kendilerini. Bu kişiler eros'u, dünyaya çocuk getirmekten öte bir işlev, idealara ulaşarak erdemli işler yapmak ve yeryüzünde sürekli bir isim, sonsuz bir şeref bırakmak çabası ve aşkı olarak görürler. Felsefi meseleleri inceleyen birçok düşünür tarafından yazılan incelemelerde, "iyi, doğru ve güzel kavramları, insanoğlunun doğuştan sahip olduğu özelliklerdir" şeklinde dile getirilen Eflatun öğretisinin altında yatan düşünsel zincir budur. thumb|200px|[[Raffaello Santi|Raffaello'nun çizimi ile Eflatun]] Yaşlılık dönemi Eflatun bu aşamada, önceleri ele aldığı birçok konuyu tekrar gündeme getirerek, bir kez daha incelemiştir. İlgisi daha çok ahlaki (etik) sorunlar ile insanoğlunun mutluluğuna yöneliktir. Yetkin (kamil) insan yerine, yetkin toplumu tarif etme çabası içersindedir. Yetkin topluma ve dolayısiyle toplumsal mutluluğa erişmenin yolu, ideal devlet düzeni içerisinde yaşamaktır. Devlet yönetimi ile ilgili olarak en çok üzerinde durduğu konular, dostluk, hitabet ve siyaset san'atlarıdır. Eflatun'a göre sorunlar, ancak felsefe ile çözülebilir. Gerçek dostluk, hikmet sevgisi (eros) ile ruhları tutuşmuş insanların beraberliğinden başka bir şey değildir. Hitabet san'atı ise ruhun, bildiklerini sözlerle anımsatmaya çalışmasıdır. İnsanların doğal amaçları olan toplumsal mutluluğu sağlamakla görevli devlet yönetimi san'atı da, felsefe olmadan yapılamaz. Nelerin toplumsal mutluluğu yaratabileceğini, felsefeden başka hiçbir şey tarif edemez. Doğru olanda tam budur Bu noktada önemli bir zorlukla karşılaşmaktadır filozof. "Siyaset sanatı ve ideal devlet düzeninin gerektirdiği çözümleri sadece felsefe üretebilir." Ancak Eflatun, kendisinden çok sonraları stoacı düşünür Kıbrıs'lı Zenon'un (İ.Ö. 336 - 264) tasarladığı gibi, sadece bilge ve erdemli kişilerden kurulu bir akıllı insanlar toplumuna ulaşmanın imkânsızlığını, hemen kavramıştır. Bu görüşünü de, "yığınlar hiçbir zaman filozof olmayacaktır" özdeyişi ile vurgulamaktadır. Dolayısiyle toplumları mutluluğa ulaştırmak, yönetimin bilge kişilere teslim edilmesi ile mümkün olur. Eflatun'a göre, "başa filozoflar geçmez, ya da baştakiler felsefe yapmazlarsa, insanlığın acıları asla sona ermeyecektir." Devleti teşkil eden bireyleri, err ve bilgiyi sevenler. Bu ayırım bir başka şekilde şöyle ifade edilebilir; halk, askerler ve koruyucular. (Siyasette söz sahibi olanlar, koruyuculardır.) Toplumu meydana getiren fertlerin tamamı, bu üç özellikten birini, diğerlerinden daha fazla arzu edecekler ve isteklerine, ideal devlet düzeni içersinde ulaşacaklardır. İdeal devlet kavramı içersinde, genç nesillerin eğitimi için şiir ve musikiye verilen önem, "güzel sevgisi"ni öne çıkartan bir anlayıştır. Eflatun, idealara estetik yolu ile erişme metodu (estetik yolu ile anımsama) olarak tarif edilebilecek bu görüşten zamanla vazgeçmiş, daha objektif sayılabilecek bir yönteme, matematiğe doğru yola çıkmıştır. Matematiği kullanarak idealara ulaşılabileceğini düşünen filozof için bu çaba, bir bakıma ruhun idealar dünyası özlemi ile bu gayeye yönelik bitmez tükenmez bir gayret anlamını da taşımaktadır. Ruh, beden içersinde bir hapishanededir. (Sima Sema) Buradan ruh, kendisini ancak bilgi ve erdem ile kurtarabilir. O halde bilge kişi, idealar dünyasına özlem duyan bir ruh taşıdığının şuurunda olarak, kendini ölüme hazırlamış olmalıdır. (Nasıl ki Sokrates kendini ölüme hazırlamış ve yaşam karşılığı hiçbir ödün vermemişse...) Yukarda değinilmiş bulunan anımsama (anamnesis) süreci, ruhun daha evvel de var olduğunun kanıtıdır. Bu aşamadaki ölüm özlemi ise, ruhun ilerde de varolmaya devam edeceğinin göstergesidir. Ruh ölümsüz olmasa idi, böyle bir istek duymazdı. Ruh bu yüzden, öncesiz ve sonrasız diye tarif edilen idealardan biridir ve dolayısiyle kökü, idealar dünyasındadır. Yaşlılık dialoglarında Eflatun, doğa meselelerini de ele alarak, yeni bir dünya görüşüne varmayı denemiştir. Bu analiz hemen tamamı itibariyle Anaksagoras'ın teolojik görüşünün didik, didik edilmesi şeklindedir. Doğa'da bütün olup bitenler bir amaca (telos) yöneliktir. Her şeyin gerçek nedeni "Nous"dur. Tanrısal akıl ya da doğrudan Tanrı olarak tarif edilen "Nous" işe karışmadan önce Evren, Demokritos'un materialist (özdekçi) öğretisi ile betimlediği mekanik bir tözdür. Eflatun'a göre, Nous tarafından biçimlendirilerek "Kaos'dan düzene" geçirilmiş, ruhu ve zekası olan bir canlıdır Evren. Büyük düzenleyici, kendisi gibi önsüz ve sonsuz bir töz bulmuş ve ona biçim vermiştir. Evren, Tanrı tarafından bilinen "dünya ideası"na uygun olarak ve benzetilerek biçimlendirilmiş bir görüntüdür. * Küre biçimindedir. Zira, her noktası benzer olan tek şekil küredir. * Döner. Zira, eli ayağı olmayan, küre biçimindeki bir töz için tek yetkin devinim dönmedir. * Tektir. Zira, yetkin bir kopye olarak yapıldığından, birden çok olamaz. * İlksiz ve sonsuzdur. Zira, aslı, ideası, ilksiz ve sonsuzdur. "Nous" her şeyi, her şey için iyi olana göre düzenler. En büyük ve en doğru düzenleyicidir. Bir evrim daha geçiren Eflatunik düşüncede "güzel" kavramı, artık yerini "iyi"ye, ama "herkes ve her şey için iyi olana" bırakmıştır. Değerler skalasının en üstüne yerleşmiştir "İYİ" Böylelikle iki kavram özdeşleşmiş olmaktadır. Nous veya Tanrı, "iyi"nin ta kendisidir. Yarattığı ve biçimlendirdiği dünya da, eksiksiz ve yetkin olmalıdır. Bu eksiksiz ve yetkin dünya, idealar dünyasıdır. Duyumlar dünyası ise, tanrısal bir takım sınırlamalar nedeniyle, idealar dünyasına, ancak olabildiğince uygun olacaktır. Değerler skalasında "iyi" kavramının altında sıralanacak çeşitli erdemlerin yerlerinin belirlenmesinde matematik, bir ayıraç olarak kullanılmalıdır. Ancak bu yolla aşağı doğru bir sıralama yapılabilir. Yukarı doğru yapılması gerekli bir sıralamada ise, dialektik kullanılacaktır. (Eflatun, tümdengelim veya tümevarımı ifade eden hiçbir sözcük kullanmamıştır eserlerinde. Buna rağmen, bu tür tariflerden adı geçen metotları en azından bir kavram olarak disipline etmiş olduğu anlaşılmaktadır.) Yukarıya doğru yapılacak analizlerde çıkış noktası olarak kullanılacak varsayımlardan (hypothesis) hareketle hedeflenen sonuç, "temel töz"e (arkhe) ulaşmak olmalıdır. Arkhe'ye bu aşamada yüklenen tanrısal nitelik, metafizik açıdan dikkate değer bir özellik meydana getirmektedir. Eflatun felsefesindeki bu değişim çok enteresandır. İlk filozoflar veya doğa filozoflarına ait materyalist felsefenin, temel töz'e (arkhe'ye) ulaşmak yönündeki idealine, metafizik yolu ile bir dönüşümü içeren, çok geniş çaplı bir daire böylece tamamlanmaktadır. Eserleri * Charmides * Euthydemos * Euthyphron * Gorgias * Ion * Kratylos * Kritias * Kriton * Laches * Lysis * Menexenos * Menon * Nomoi * Parmenides * Phaidon * Phaidros * Philebos * Politeia * Politikos * Protagoras * Sophistes * Symposion * Theaitetos * Timaios Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar * Platon ( Eflatun ) Kimdir? * Eflatun (Gutenberg #1) (İngilizce) * Eflatun (Gutenberg #2) "Spurious and doubtful works" (İngilizce) * Platon-Devlet "Mağara Benzetmesi" af:Plato als:Platon an:Platón ang:Plato ar:أفلاطون arz:افلاطون ast:Platón az:Platon ba:Платон bat-smg:Platuons be:Платон be-x-old:Плятон bg:Платон bn:প্লেটো bo:ཕི་ལ་ཐོ། bpy:প্লেটো br:Platon bs:Platon ca:Plató cdo:Báik-lăk-dù ckb:ئەفلاتوون cs:Platón cu:Пла́тѡнъ cv:Платон cy:Platon da:Platon de:Platon diq:Eflatun el:Πλάτων eml:Platån en:Plato eo:Platono es:Platón et:Platon eu:Platon ext:Platón fa:افلاطون fi:Platon fiu-vro:Platon fo:Platon fr:Platon fy:Plato ga:Platón gan:柏拉圖 gd:Plato gl:Platón gu:પ્લેટો he:אפלטון hi:प्लेटो hif:Plato hr:Platon hu:Platón hy:Պլատոն ia:Platon id:Plato ie:Plato ilo:Plato io:Platon is:Platon it:Platone ja:プラトン jv:Plato ka:პლატონი kaa:Platon km:ផ្លាតូ ko:플라톤 ku:Platon la:Plato lt:Platonas lv:Platons mk:Платон ml:പ്ലേറ്റോ mn:Платон mr:प्लेटो ms:Plato my:ပလေးတိုး nds:Platon nl:Plato nn:Platon no:Platon oc:Platon pl:Platon pms:Platon pnb:افلاطون ps:افلاطون pt:Platão qu:Platon ro:Platon ru:Платон sa:प्लातोन् sah:Былатыан scn:Platuni sd:افلاطون sh:Platon simple:Plato sk:Platón sl:Platon sq:Platoni sr:Платон sv:Platon sw:Plato ta:பிளேட்டோ te:ప్లేటో tg:Афлотун th:เพลโต tl:Plato (pilosopo) tpi:Platon tt:Платон ug:بىراتۇ uk:Платон ur:افلاطون uz:Aflotun vi:Platon wa:Platon war:Platón yi:פלאטאן yo:Plato zh:柏拉图 zh-classical:柏拉圖 zh-min-nan:Platon zh-yue:柏拉圖 EFLÂTUN (m.ö. 427-347) İslâm felsefesi üzerinde önemli etkileri olan İlkçağ Yunan filozofu. Atina’da doğdu. Kendisine dedesi Aristo’nun adı verildiyse de daha sonra omuzunun veya alnının genişliğinden dolayı Platon denmiş ve tarih boyunca hep bu adla anılmıştır. Grekçe’den yapılan tercümeler döneminde, Arapça’da “p” sessizinin bulunmaması ve yan yana iki sessiz harfin telaffuzundaki güçlük sebebiyle adı İslâmî literatürde Felâtun, Felâtûn veya daha yaygın olarak Eflâtûn şeklini almıştır. Eflâtun’un gençlik yılları Peloponez savaşlarının yapıldığı döneme rastlar. Bundan dolayı filozof siyasî ve içtimaî kavgaları yakından görmüş, hocası Sokrat’ın demokrasi adına idam edilmesinin ıstırabını yaşamış ve bu sebeple sosyal düzen ve insanın saadeti meseleleri onun felsefesinin merkezini teşkil etmiştir. Sokrat’ın ölümünden sonra başladığı seyahatlerinde Megara, Kirenea, Sicilya, Mısır, İtalya gibi şehir ve ülkeleri gezen filozof buralardaki ilim ve fikir adamlarıyla tanışmış, dersler almış, fikir alışverişinde bulunmuştur. Eflâtun’un en önemli hocası Sokrat’tır; ayrıca Heraklitos mektebinin temsilcisi Kratilos, Pisagor mektebinin temsilcilerinden Timaios ve Arkitas, Elealı Parmenides, şair Homeros ve Hesiodos gibi şahsiyetler onun fikir ve ilham kaynaklarından bazılarıdır. Eserlerinde oldukça geniş bir ilim ve fikir kadrosunun ismini zikreden Eflâtun onlardan iktibaslarda bulunmuş, ayrıca bunların çoğuna yer yer oldukça keskin tenkitler yöneltmiştir. Sicilya’ya yaptığı seyahatlerin birinden döndükten sonra yaklaşık 387 yıllarında, Atina yakınlarında bir kasabada Akademos bahçesinde, düşünce tarihine “Akademi” olarak geçecek olan okulu kurmuş ve ömrünün büyük kısmını burada ders vererek, kitap yazarak geçirmiştir. Eflâtun’un en ünlü talebesi Aristo’dur. Speusippos ve Ksenokrates gibi pek çok fikir adamı da onun talebeleri arasında yer almıştır. Şemaili Eflâtun’un fizikî yapısıyla ilgili olarak Batı kaynaklarında “omuzu genişti” ifadesinden başka bilgi yoktur; ancak filozofun ruh yapısı oldukça renkli görünmektedir. Eserlerine bakarak onu gözü ideal dünyada olan, ebedî saadete ermenin aşk ve heyecanıyla yaşayan, bu dünyanın geçici değerlerine fazla önem vermeyen, tam anlamıyla “mistik” bir insan olarak görmek mümkündür. Bu yönüyle Eflâtun Sokrat’ın bir devamı sayılır. Fakat diğer yönüyle zihni sosyal meselelerle dolu bir cemiyet adamı; din, cemiyet, siyaset ve idare alanında plan ve projeler yapan büyük bir ıslahatçı olarak görünmektedir. Gerek seçkinler meclisinin zorbalığı, gerekse Sokrat’ı haksız yere idam eden soysuzlaşmış demokrasinin zulüm ve yolsuzlukları Eflâtun’u derinden sarsmış ve bu sebeple siyasî rejimler üzerine felsefî bir araştırmaya girişmiştir. Sirakusa'da örnek devlet modeli denemesi Filozof, olgunluk dönemine rastlayan seyahatleri içinde Sirakusa’ya yaptığı seferlerinden birinde (yaklaşık milâttan önce 369-366 yıllarında) tasarladığı “ideal devlet” planını, buradaki küçük krallıkta dostu Dion ve genç kral Dionisios aracılığıyla ve bizzat kendisi de idareye katılmak suretiyle “örnek devlet” olarak gerçekleştirmek istemişse de bunu başaramamış ve büyük güçlüklerle ülkesine ulaşmıştır. Bundan sonra yaptığı üçüncü Sicilya seyahatinden de ümitsizliklerle dönmüştür. Batı kaynaklarına göre Eflâtun milâttan önce 347 yılında seksen yaşlarında iken, arkasında ciddi bir ilim ve fikir kadrosu ile birlikte pek çok kitap bırakarak ölmüş ve Akademi’nin bahçesine defnedilmiştir. Felsefesi. 1. Bilgi Problemi. Eflâtun felsefesinin merkezini insan teşkil eder. Onun hedefi “insanın saadetinin sırlarını keşfetmek”tir. Bunun hareket noktasını ise bilgi problemi oluşturmuştur. Eflâtun duyuların aldatıcı olduğunu belirtir. Duyuların eşyaya ve görünüşe yönelik bulunduğunu, halbuki Heraklitos’un da belirttiği gibi eşyanın devamlı değişmekte olduğunu, bu yüzden eşya ve ona yönelik bulunan duyularla gerçek ve sabit bilgiye ulaşılamayacağını çeşitli diyaloglarında belirtir. Ona göre asıl mesele bilginin özünü tesbit etmektir; bilginin hedefi varlıktır. Sabit ve gerçek bir âlem ve ona yönelik gerçek bir bilgi mevcuttur. Nitekim matematik kavramlarla bu alanda verilen hükümler bunun en belirgin işaretidir. Şu halde bütün mesele küllî kavramlara ulaşmak, tek tek eşyayı bu küllî kavramlarla ifade etmektir. Eflâtun’a göre bu kavramlar eşyanın aslına, varlığın kendisine işaret ve delâlet eder; bunlar tek tek eşyadan çıkarılamaz, aksine eşya onlara irca edilir. Meselâ iki taş veya iki tahta parçası hakkında vereceğimiz eşitlik hükmünde “eşitlik” kavramı bu nesnelerden çıkarılmış değildir. Çünkü bunlar mutlak mânada eşitliğin kendisine sahip değildir. Aksine insanda mevcut eşitlik fikri benzetme yoluyla bu eşyaya verilmiş, daha doğrusu bu eşya bir benzerlikten dolayı bizdeki eşitlik fikrini harekete geçirmiş ve biz onu eşitlik kavramına irca etmişizdir. Öyleyse biz duyularımızın faaliyetinden önce eşitlik bilgisine sahip bulunuyorduk. Gördüğümüz eşya eşitlik fikrini hatırlamamıza yardım etmiştir. Tıpkı “bizâtihi eşitlik”i bildiğimiz gibi “bizâtihi güzellik, bizâtihi iyilik...”i de biliyor ve bizâtihi güzel, bizâtihi iyi olanı tanıyorduk. Burada yaptığımız şey, şu veya bu tarzdaki benzerlerini ve hatta bazı hallerde zıtlarını görerek onların asıllarını, özlerini ve onlar hakkındaki gerçek bilgiyi hatırlamaktan ibarettir. Böylece bilgi bir “hatırlama” (réminiscence) olayıdır. Duyulara konu olan eşya da bu hatırlamaya birer vasıtadır. Eflâtun, bilginin bu şekilde bir hatırlama olayı olduğu, buna göre onun daha önceden öğrenilmiş olması gerektiği fikrinden hareketle ruhun bu dünyadan önceki bir hayatından ve bu hayatın yaşandığı bir âlemden bahseder. “Ruh âlemi” yahut “ruhlar âlemi” diyebileceğimiz bu âleme Eflâtun “akledilir âlem, ideler (örnekler, müsül) âlemi” demektedir. Görünen âleme gelmeden önce her şeyin aslının ve gerçeklerin bulunduğu âlemde onlarla birlikte yaşamış, onları görüp tanımış olan ruh, bedene bürünüp bu dünyaya gelirken eski bildiklerini unutmuş bulunmaktadır. Şu halde bilme faaliyeti, ruhun derinliklerinde gizlenmiş olan bilgileri ortaya çıkarmaktan başka bir şey değildir. Nitekim Sokrat’ın işi insanda mevcut olan bu gizli hazineyi açmaktı. Bilgi problemini aşmak için yapılacak şey, ruhun bakışlarını varlığın ve gerçeğin aydınlattığı yöne çevirmesini sağlamaktır. Bu da onu bedenden ve bedenin sebep olduğu engellerden korumakla olacaktır. Acaba ruhun bakışlarını varlığa döndürmesi ne demektir ve ruh orada neyi bulacak, neyi görecektir? Bu sorunun cevabı Eflâtun’un varlık ve ideler nazariyesinde bulunmaktadır. Varlık Mertebeleri ve İdeler. Eflâtun, çeşitli diyaloglarında ve özellikle Politeia (Devlet) ve Timaios adlı eserlerinde varlık kademelerinden ve buna bağlı olarak da bilgi derecelerinden bahseder. Filozof kalın bir çizgi ile âlemi önce ikiye ayırır; bunlardan birine “akledilir âlem”, ötekine ise “duyulur âlem” der. Duyulur varlıklar da iki kategoride incelenir. Birinci kategoride oluş ve bozulmaya uğrayan organik ve inorganik varlıklar, ikinci kategoride bu varlıkların su, ayna vb. şeffaf yüzeylerdeki yansımaları, gölgeleri vardır. Canlı cansız bütün varlıkları bir an için gerçek farzedersek onların su, ayna vb. yüzeylerdeki yansımaları asıl farzedilen eşyanın hayali olur. Bu görünen eşya, bizim duyularımız üzerinde duyularımız yoluyla zihnimizde birtakım hayaller (imagination) meydana getirir ve biz onlar hakkında şöyle ya da böyle bir hüküm veririz. Fakat hakkında hüküm verdiklerimiz eşyanın bizzat kendisi değil hayalleridir; hüküm de Eflâtun’a göre bilgi değil kanaattir (opinion). Ancak burada “hayal” olarak nitelendirilen şey sadece zihinde olan, orada meydana gelen yansımalar değildir; bizzat eşyanın kendisi de birtakım yansımalardan ve hayallerden ibarettir. Çünkü biz eşyayı sabit olarak değil devamlı oluş halinde düşünürsek -ki doğrusu da böyledir- bu takdirde eşyanın kendisinin de bizâtihi hayal olduğu, birer yansımadan ibaret bulunduğu ortaya çıkar. Bütün bu görünüşleriyle âlemin hangi varlık veya varlıkların yansıması ve hayali olduğu sorusunun cevabı ise Eflâtun’un ikinci âlem nazariyesindedir. Önceki eserlerinde (meselâ Devlet diyalogunda) Eflâtun, görüntülerin aslı olan bu âleme “akledilir âlem” diyordu. Daha sonraki eserlerinde (meselâ Parmenides’te) buna “ideler âlemi” diyecek ve bu orijinal bir terim olarak sonraki asırlara intikal ederek yüzyıllar boyu tartışmalara konu olacaktır. İster akledilir isterse ideler denmiş olsun, bu terimlerle anlatılmak istenen âlemin niteliği önemlidir. Kâğıt üzerine çizilen bir üçgen veya dörtgen şeklin asıl kaynağı insandaki “üçgen” ve “dörtgen” kavramlarıdır. Kâğıt üzerindeki şekiller büyültülüp küçültülerek değiştirilebilir veya tamamen silinip ortadan kaldırılabilir. Fakat bu değişiklikler insan zihnindeki üçgen ve dörtgen kavramlarını ortadan kaldıramadığı gibi onlar üzerinde herhangi bir değişiklik de meydana getirmez. Zira bunlar asıl ve temeldir, değişmezler. Bunlar zihnin meydana getirdiği gerçeklikten uzak tasavvurlar değil tamamen zihinden bağımsız, gerçek ve değişmez varlıklardır. Şu halde bunlar asıl ve temel, kâğıt üzerindekiler ise gölgeler ve görüntülerdir. Bu sonuncular her zaman birincilere bağlıdır ve her an değişmeye hazırdır. Bunun için de onlar “değişmeler alanı” olarak kabul edilir. Bunlar her an var ve yok olarak düşünülebilirler. Bu sebeple de onlar birer varlık şeklinde değil varlığa benzer, varlık yansımaları olarak benimsenirler. Böylece nasıl çizilmiş ve çizilecek bütün üçgenlere asıl olan değişmez, gerçek ve kavranabilen bir üçgen varsa görünen ve görünecek olan bütün eşyanın, meselâ atın, koyunun, ağacın ve insanın da birer asılları vardır. Bu asıllardan her birine Eflâtun “ide”, bunların oluşturduğu âleme de “ideler âlemi” demektedir. Bütünüyle görünür âlem ideler âleminin bir yansımasıdır. İdeler sadece zihnin soyutlamaları olmayıp aksine ontolojik gerçekliklerdir; ideler mânevî, akledilir, sonsuz (impérissable), şekil birliğine sahip, bozulmaz ve hep kendi kendisinin aynı varlıklardır. Bunlar varlığın birinci kademesidir ve tıpkı bir piramit gibi basamak basamak yükselirler. Dorukta ise iyi idesi, iyinin kendisi vardır. Bilgi Dereceleri. Varlık kademelerinin en altında yer alan duyulur âlem duyularda birtakım izler bırakır. Bu sayede insan, zihninde oluşan bu hayallere dayanarak eşya hakkında hüküm verir. Zihindeki eşyanın kendisi değil hayali olduğuna göre bu hayallere ait bilgiler de kanaatten ibarettir; yani bu bilgi nasıl kesin bir bilgi değilse gerçek bir varlık olmayan eşya hakkında verilen hüküm de hakiki olmayıp itibarîdir. Gölgeler ve yansımalardan ibaret olan nesneler dünyasının üzerinde kavramlar bulunur. Varlığın ilk basamağı, nesnelerin asılları olan kavramlar değişmez gerçekliğe sahiptir. Burada sabit nisbetler ve şaşmaz kurallar vardır. Bu sayede düşünce birtakım istidlâller, akıl yürütmeler yapar, kavramdan kavrama geçer; böylece istidlâlî (discursif) bilgiye ulaşır. Bu mertebe nasıl varlığın ilk mertebesi ise bu bilgi de gerçek bilginin ilk derecesidir. İdeal âlem buradan basamak basamak bir piramit gibi yükselir. İlk basamakta işe yarayan istidlâlî bilginin yerini, diyalektik yardımı ile kuvvetlendirilmiş bulunan aklın doğrudan doğruya kavrayışı (intellection) alır. Eflâtun’un ideal âlem piramidinin doruğundaki “iyi idesi” yahut “iyinin kendisi”nin bilinmesi güç olmakla birlikte imkânsız değildir. Giderek mistik bir hale bürünen Eflâtun’un bilgi nazariyesi vahiy ve ilhama da önemli ölçüde yer verir. Nitekim diyaloglardaki Sokrat Tanrı’nın yardımı ile gaipten haberler alır. Fakat Eflâtun’a göre bu hal yalnızca ona has değildir. Çünkü insanların akıldan ve bilgiden yana zayıf olduğunu bilen Tanrı bu eksikliği gidermek için insana “gönül gözü” (divination) vermiştir. Ancak Eflâtun, bu gücün kötüye kullanılmasını önlemek için gönül gözü ile sağlanan bilginin tekrar aklın süzgecinden geçirilmesi gerektiğini özellikle belirtir. Hakikate ve saadete ulaşmasını istediği insana gönül gözü veren Tanrı bununla yetinmemiş, kendi kendilerine tam sağlıklı hüküm veremeyecek bir niteliğe sahip bulunan insanlar arasında, mûcize ve vahiy ile donatılmış üstün hakîmler zümresi olan peygamberler sınıfını kurmuştur (Timaios, s. 103). 2. Din ve Tanrı Anlayışı. Gençlik (Sokratik) dönemi ürünü olduğu bilinen Euthyphron adlı diyalogunda dinin ne olduğunu, ona uygun hareket etmekten ne anlaşılması gerektiğini gözden geçiren Eflâtun sanki yerleşik dine karşı bir tavır takınmakta ve en azından, “Bu konuda kolaylıkla hüküm verilemez” demektedir. Kendi din anlayışları adına Sokrat’ı idam eden Atinalılar’a karşı yazılmış olan bu küçük diyaloguna rağmen Eflâtun’un din karşısındaki tutumu müsbettir. Her şeyden önce kendi kalemiyle anlatılan Sokrat ona göre oldukça dindardır. İdeal devletin bekçilerine verilecek eğitimin başında din gelmektedir. Cemiyette her kötülük dine, tanrılara ve mukaddes şeylere inanmamaktan doğar. Şu halde sözleri, işleri ve tavırlarıyla tanrılara hakaret edenler kanunla cezalandırılmalıdır. Fakat kendi devrinin din ve tanrı anlayışına karşı onun tavrı oldukça serttir. Çünkü Eflâtun’a göre adak, kurban ve âyinlerle yumuşatılıp kötüyü ve kötülüğü desteklemeye ikna edilen tanrılar tanrı değil insan olmaya bile lâyık değildir. Hele tanrıların birbirleriyle savaştıkları inancı tamamen saçmadır. Bu tür inançların eğitim ve öğretimde kullanılması da topluma sadece zarar verir. Eflâtun’un kendi din anlayışı oldukça rasyoneldir. Cansız heykeller yerine canlıları geçirmek, yakınları ve insanları sevip saymak gerektiğine inanır. Devrinin tanrı anlayışını tenkit etmekle birlikte “tanrılar” kelimesini çok kullanır. Onun bahsettiği tanrılar yerde, gökte, bu dünyada, öbür dünyada, eskide, yenide, görünürde, görünmezde... mevcut olup en güzel, en iyi, en doğru varlıklardır. Değişmezler, kandırılmazlar, herkese ve her şeye iyilik ederler. Onun bütün bu vasıflarla bahsettiği tanrılar kâinata ve kâinat hadiselerine hâkim, mutlak söz sahibi, tapınmaya değer gerçek ve müstakil varlıklar olarak görülebilir. Böylece Eflâtun’u çok tanrıcı (politeist) saymak veya en azından devrin çok tanrıcılığına taviz vermiş olarak düşünmek mümkündür. Ancak onun bahsettiği bu tanrılar, yine onun bakışı ile doğmuş, meydana getirilmiş, yaratılmış varlıklardır. Bunlar tanrının emrine uyar, onu taklit eder, onun emriyle iş yaparlar. Şu halde Eflâtun tanrılar kelimesine herkesin anladığından daha farklı mânalar vermektedir. Buna göre, “İçinde kötülük bulunmayan, iyi, üstün ve idare edici ruha yani ilâhî unsura sahip bulunan, daima bunu aksettiren her varlık tanrıdır veya tanrılık vasfı taşımaktadır” şeklinde düşünmek ve bunları idelerle aynîleştirmek söz konusudur. Çünkü Eflâtun bir tek Tanrı’dan da sık sık bahseder. Onun bu noktada sözünü ettiği Tanrı iyi, güzel, adaletli ve doğrudur; akledilir âlemin doruğundadır; iyiliğin, güzelliğin, doğruluğun kaynağı ve küllî sebebidir. O ışığın da ışık hâkiminin de meydana getiricisidir; hem görünen hem de akledilir âlemin hâkimi, hikmetin sahibi, aklın ve gerçeğin dağıtıcısıdır. O artmaz, eksilmez, değişmez; âlemin merkezindedir. Hâsılı her şeyin başı, ortası ve sonu O’dur. Eflâtun’un, çeşitli diyaloglarında ve özellikle Devlet, Timaios ve Kanunlar adlı eserlerinde tanıttığı Tanrı’nın vasıfları bunlardır. Bu vasıflara sahip bulunan Tanrı’nın, tek tanrılı (monoteist) dinlerin benimsediği Tanrı’nın aynısı olduğu söylenebilir. Fakat Eflâtun’un farklı durumlarda farklı ifadeler kullandığı ve bunları daima sanatkârane bir üslûp içinde verdiği de unutulmamalıdır. Tanrı-Âlem İlişkisi. Görünür âlem sürekli oluş halindedir. Mutlaka bir sebebe bağlı olan oluş düzgün seyrettiğine göre sebebi akıllı olmalıdır. Oluş tekrarlanmaktadır, öyleyse onun sabit bir örneği vardır. Oluş âlemi güzel olduğuna göre örneği de güzel olmalıdır. Söz konusu oluş bir şeye ve bir mesnede dayanmalı ve onun üzerinde gerçekleşmelidir, şu halde onun bir yeri ve bir mekânı vardır. Eflâtun’a göre sebep oluşa tâbi olan şey, örnek ve yer de âlemin oluşunun unsurlarını teşkil eder. Oluşu meydana getiren sebep kâinatın sahibi olan Tanrı’dır. O’nu keşfetmek, bilmek ve tanımak, sonra da bunu herkese anlatmak ve tanıtmak çok zordur. Ancak O’nun küllî sebep, hayat sahibi, akıllı, iyi, güzel, her türlü olgunluğun üstünde, kavranabilenlerin doruğunda, ezelî, ebedî, ölmez, yok olmaz, değişmez... olduğu, doğru ve cömert bulunduğu kabul edilmelidir. Âlemin meydana gelişi O’nun iyilik ve cömertliğinin eseri olmalıdır. Âlem meydana getirilmişlerin, getirileceklerin en güzelidir; bütün fert, nevi ve cinsleri içine alan tek ve canlı bir bütündür. Öyleyse âlemin örneği de güzel, fertleri, nevileri, cinsleri... içine alan bir tek ve canlı bütün olmalıdır. Gerçekten de Tanrı’nın eserini meydana getirirken gözünü hiç ayırmadığı örnek olgun, canlı, akıllı, ezelî ve kusursuz bir örnektir. Bu mükemmel örneğe bakan Tanrı toprak, su, ateş gibi unsurları alıp karıştırarak âlemin bedenini meydana getirdi. Bundan önce ve iki unsuru birleştirerek meydana getirdiği ruhu da âlem bedeninin ortasına yerleştirdi. Ona bir de akıl ilâve etti. Böylece Tanrı her yönüyle örneğe benzeyen, ruhu ve aklı bulunan, tam ve mükemmel bir bütün olan âlemi meydana getirdi. Gök âlemi bu şekilde meydana gelip harekete geçince de zaman ortaya çıktı. Bundan sonra Tanrı öteki varlıkları, ölümlü canlıları meydana getirme işini, bizzat kendisinin meydana getirdiği yarı ölümsüz varlıklara (tanrılar) emanet etti. Bunlar Tanrı’yı taklit ederek, temel unsurlarını O’ndan alıp bunları iyice karıştırarak varlığın geri kalan kısmını, insanları ve öteki canlıları oluşturdular. Eflâtun, özellikle Timaios adlı eserinde bu hadiseyi oldukça sanatkârane bir üslûpla anlatır. Âlemi meydana getiren Tanrı’nın yaratıcı olarak gösterilmesi yanında O’nun “baba, yapıcı, usta, sanatkâr” gibi vasıflarla tanıtılması, yine O’nun âlemi meydana getirirken toprak, ateş, ruh, akıl gibi unsurları kullanır olması ve özellikle âlemin belli bir örneğe göre yapılmış, bu örneğin de ölmez-ezelî bulunması Eflâtun’a çoğulcu (plüralist) bir görünüm vermektedir. Bilhassa örnek için söylenen özelliklerin ideler için söylenen özelliklere benzer olması bu görünümü daha da belirginleştirmektedir. Ancak ideler çok, örnekse tektir. Bununla birlikte örnek bütün akledilirleri içine almakta, bu haliyle de iyi idesi ile aynı olmaktadır. Şu halde Eflâtun çoğulcu değil ikici (düalist) olmalıdır. Fakat iyi idesi ile Tanrı’nın iki ayrı varlık olup olmadığı da yeterince açık değildir. Eflâtun her ikisi için farklı özellikler belirtmiştir. Ancak bu farklılıklar konunun ayrılığından doğmaktadır; yani Tanrı’nın vasıflarının belirlendiği yer ile iyinin belirlendiği yer konu itibariyle ayrıdır. Fakat her ikisi bir arada düşünülürse Tanrı, bütün üstün özellikleri kendinde taşıyan tek ve mutlak varlık olarak ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bu da Eflâtun’un tekçi (monist) olduğunu gösterir. Hatta bu tekçiliğin panteizme kadar götürüldüğü görülür. Ancak bütün bunlar, Eflâtun’un sanatkârane ifadelerinden çıkarılan ve yüzyıllarca tartışılmış olan sonuçlardır. 3. Ahlâk Felsefesi. Eflâtun’a göre bedenin hayat ve hareket ilkesi ruhtur. Bazı güçlerini beden aracılığı ile gösteren ruh varlık ve fazilet itibariyle ondan çok yücedir. İdelerin özelliklerine ruh da sahiptir. Bu dünyaya gelmeden önce idelerle birlikte yaşamış, onlarla tanışmış, sonunda da kaderin hükmüne uyarak bedenle birleşmiştir. Eflâtun’un düşünce sisteminde, bu dünyaya geliş sebebi pek belli olmayan ruh arzu, istek, inceleme, beslenme, düşünme gibi melekelerle bazı fiiller meydana getirir. Daha doğrusu insandaki faaliyetlerin tamamının sebebidir. Öyleyse ruh iyinin olduğu gibi kötünün de sebebi olmalıdır. Fakat bir prensibin zıt karakterli iki ayrı fiili yapmasının, özellikle de iyilikler yurdu olan ideler âleminde yaşayıp hakikati müşahede etmiş bulunan ruhun iyi ve güzel olandan başkasını ortaya koymasının akla uymayacağını düşünen Eflâtun, iyiliği ve kötülüğü yapan insan ruhunun bir ve aynı olmadığını söyleyerek bunun en az iki olması gerektiğine inanır. Ona göre bunlardan biri iyilik yapan, öteki ise aksini ortaya koyandır. Şu halde Eflâtun’a göre insan ruhu mürekkeptir. Onu terkip eden unsurlardan biri bedene bağlıdır ve bedenle birlikte yok olacaktır. Ruhun ilk ve asıl unsuru ise ölümsüz olan kısmıdır. Phaidon diyalogunda Eflâtun, insan ruhunun bu asıl unsurunun basit ve ölümsüz olduğunu ispata çalışır. Bu ruhun faaliyetleri bedenden müstakildir. Hatta beden onun faaliyetlerine engeldir ve onu kayıt altına almaktadır. Ruhun, bedenin bağlarından kurtulduğu nisbette faaliyeti ve hakikate nüfuzu artar. Eflâtun’un ahlâk felsefesi iki unsurlu ruh anlayışına bağlıdır. Buna göre ruhun iki unsurundan biri aşağıya, bu dünyaya, öteki yukarıya, ideal âleme bakmaktadır. Ruhun ideal âleme bakan ve ölümsüz olan kısmı kendi âlemine dönmek ister. Fakat ölümlü olan ve bu dünyaya dönük bulunan ruh onun bu isteğine engel olur. Bu sebeple ölümsüz olan ruhu ölümlünün bağından ve onun engellerinden kurtarmak gerekmektedir. Ölüm ruhu bu bağlardan kurtaran, onun ait olduğu âleme dönmesini sağlayan mutlu bir hadisedir. Ancak ölümle bu gayenin sağlanabilmesi için onun bedenle birlikte yaşadığı sürede gerçekleştirdiği fiillerin iyi olması gerekir. Aksi halde yaptığı kötülüklerin kirlerinden kurtulabilmesi için onun birinci bedenin ölümünden sonra bir başka bedenle ortaya çıkması gerekir. Tam arınıncaya kadar bu yeniden doğuşlar (tenâsüh-métempsycose) devam edip gider. Buna göre insanın ölümsüz ruhunu kirletmemesi, bunun için de gerçek değerle uydurma değeri birbirinden ayırt etmesi gerekir. Esasen ölümsüzlüğe ulaşmak her insanın gayesidir. Ancak bedenin yahut ölümlü ruhun istek ve arzuları, ölümsüz olan ilâhî ruhun gerçek iyiyi ve gerçek güzeli görmesine ve onun ilâhî âleme yükselmesine engel olmaktadır. Şu halde insana düşen şey, ilâhî ruhun gözünü açmasına ve onun hâkimiyetinin gerçekleşmesine yardım etmektir. Bunun için de dünyanın ve dünyaya ait şeylerin aldatıcı birer gölgeden ibaret olduğunu bilmelidir. Bunu gerçekleştiren ruh ilâhî âleme, iyilerin, kahramanların ve ilâhî varlıkların mutluluk dolu âlemine dönecek, “Hades” denilen cennette sonsuz hayatına kavuşacaktır. Bir yandan Şölen, Phaidon ve Phaidros gibi eserlerinde insana bu mutluluk kapılarını açacak olan sırlar anahtarının aşk ve cezbe olduğunu göstermeye ve bu gücün üstünlüğünü belirtmeye çalışan Eflâtun, öte yandan özellikle Devlet’te insanı bu dünyada, cemiyet içinde faziletli kılacak olan bilgi, ölçülülük gibi faziletlerin şartlarını çizmekte, insana bu alışkanlıkları kazandıracak eğitimin kurallarını tesbite çalışmaktadır. Bu iki tavır birbirinin aynı değil birbirini tamamlar mahiyettedir. 4. Cemiyet ve Devlet Anlayışı. Eflâtun’a göre insanın cemiyet içinde yaşaması tabii bir zarurettir. Bu da onun aczinden doğmaktadır. Kanun ve devletin ortaya çıkışı ise gizli bir içtimaî anlaşmadır. Devlet ferde tesir eder, onun karakterini oluşturur. Belli karakterdeki fertlerin topluluğundan da belli bir devlet şekli doğar. Zengin zümrenin idaresi (oligarşi), halkın idaresi (demokrasi), kahramanların idaresi (timarchie-militarizm), zorbalık (tiranlık) isimlerini verdiği devlet şekillerinin (rejimlerin) halkla ve idarecileriyle olan sıkı bağlarını gözden geçiren, bir idare şekli altında oluşan karakterlerin yeni bir idare şeklini nasıl oluşturduğunu anlatan Eflâtun, en iyi devlet şekli olarak seçkinler zümresinin idaresiyle (aristokrasi) başında bir filozofun yer aldığı tek adam yönetimini (monarşi) gösterir. Zihninde çizdiği ideal bir devlet tasviri yapan Eflâtun burada üç sınıf öngörür. İlk sınıfı işçi, çiftçi, esnaf ve sanatkârlar oluşturur. İkinci kademede devlet bekçileri olan askerler, en üst kademede de idareciler yer almaktadır. Bir sınıftan ötekine geçişte belli şartlar arayan düşünür ideal devletin bekçi ve idareci sınıflarını büyük itinalarla seçer, çok dikkatli eğitimlere tâbi tutar. Özellikle idareci zümreyi pek çok denemeden geçirdikten sonra iş başına getirir. Bu iki sınıf yani askerlerle idareciler halkın saadeti, devletin düzeni ve huzuru uğruna kendilerini adamış kimselerdir. Dolayısıyla bunların şahsî çıkar duyguları olmamalıdır. Bundan dolayı askerlerle idareciler mal mülk edinemez, ferdî mülkiyete sahip olamazlar. Onlar devlete hizmet eder, devlet de onların ihtiyaçlarını karşılar. Devlete hizmet edecek kişilerin gelişigüzel evlenmeleri de mümkün değildir. Seçkin kadınlarla evlenir, seçkin çocuklar dünyaya getirirler. Bu çocuklar devlet tarafından alınıp özel surette yetiştirilir. Burada kadınlar da aynı statüye tâbi tutularak erkekler gibi eğitim alır, onlarla birlikte aynı devlet hizmetlerini görürler. İdeal devlette sıkı bir nüfus kontrolü vardır. Nüfusun azalması da gereğinden fazla artması da önlenir. Aynı zamanda ülke genişliği birlik ve bütünlüğü bozmayacak şekilde ayarlanır. Aşırı fakirlik kadar aşırı zenginlik de devletin zararınadır. Dolayısıyla her iki aşırı ucu yok edip daima orta yolu muhafaza etmelidir. İdeal devlette insanlar arasında dâimî bir sevgi bulunacaktır. Bu devlette kanun ve kuralları filozoflar koyacaktır. Devletin ayırıcı vasfı hikmet, yiğitlik, itidal ve adaletin hâkim kılınmasıdır. Her ortaya çıkan şey sonunda çürür, bozulur ve dağılır. Tasvir edilen bu ideal nizam da sonsuz değildir. Cemiyet düzenindeki her türlü değişiklik baştakilerden kaynaklanır. Anlaşmazlık baş gösterdi mi soylular bozulmaya başlar, maddî tatminler rağbet kazanır. Eflâtun, devlet düzeniyle ilgili düşüncelerinin gerçekçi olmadığının, bunların kendi ütopyasından ibaret bulunduğunun farkındadır ve bunu bizzat kendisi söylemektedir. Ancak ona göre her nesne için olduğu gibi devlet için de ideal örnek söz konusudur. İdeal devlet her şeyi ile mükemmel bir örnektir. Yürürlükteki mevcut devletlerin iyiliği ya da kötülüğü bu örneğe göre ölçülüp değerlendirilir. Yaşlılık döneminin en son ürünlerinden sayılan Kanunlar adlı eserinde Eflâtun devlet ve cemiyet meselelerini yeniden ele alır. Burada idealler yerlerini olan ve olabilecek olan gerçeklere bırakmıştır. Artık devlette devlet adamlarının ve idarecilerinin mutlak niyet ve iradeleri değil kanunlar hâkim duruma geçmiştir. Ferdî mülkiyetin sınırları kaldırılmış; eğitim, din ve iktisat devlet ve cemiyetin asıl meşguliyet alanı olarak gösterilmiştir. 5. Eflâtunculuk. Eflâtun’un düşünce dünyasının çok zengin olduğu ve fikirlerini oldukça sanatkârane bir üslûp içinde ifade ettiği bilinmektedir. Bunun yüzyıllar sürmüş bulunan yankılarının da çok çeşitli olması tabii karşılanmalıdır. Meselâ Cicéron devri (m.ö. 106-43) Latin dünyasında Eflâtun dogmatik (nasçı) olarak görüldü. Halbuki bazıları ona kesin hükümden kaçan bir şüpheci gözüyle bakıyorlardı. Hıristiyanlık, düşüncelerini kendi Tanrı inancına aykırı bulduğu için başlangıçta ona cephe aldı. Sonraki yıllarda, ruhu varlığın ve düşüncenin üstünde tutan, onu “bilinen”den ziyade “sevilen” olarak nitelenedirilen “iyi” ile birleştiren Pisagorcu mistisizmin canlandırıcısı olarak kabul edildi. Plotinus’un öncülüğünde İskenderiye’de yeniden şekillenen ve Yeni Eflâtunculuk adını alan Eflâtuncu eğitimler sudûrcu (emanationist) bir doktrinin temellerinin atılmasına sebep oldu. Rönesans döneminin fikir temellerinden biri olan Eflâtunculuk büyük rağbet gördü. 1459’da Floransa’da kurulan Platon Akademisi bu akımın en ciddi merkezidir. Daha sonra Eflâtunculuğun XIX. yüzyılda tekrar fikir sahnesine çıktığı görülür. Eflâtun, insanlık tarihinde ilmî ve felsefî düşüncenin gelişmesine en çok katkısı bulunanlardan biri olarak tanınmaktadır. Eserleri. Eflâtun’a nisbet edilen kırktan fazla esere rastlanmaktadır. İlkçağ düşünce tarihi yazarlarından Diogène Laèrce, iki ayrı kaynağa dayalı olarak otuz altı kitaplık bir liste ile birlikte yine Eflâtun’a mal edilen ve on kitap ihtiva eden bir de şüpheli eserler listesi verir (Vie, doctrines et sentences des philosophes illustres, I, 181-182). Filozofa nisbet edilen eserler ileriki yüzyıllarda ciddi incelemelere tâbi tutulmuş ve adı geçen fikir tarihçisinin şüpheli olarak gösterdiklerinin tamamının uydurma olduğu anlaşılmıştır. Daha sonraki yıllarda Eflâtun’un adını taşıyan eserler üzerinde şüpheler daha da artmış ve aşırı tenkitler filozofa ait kitapların sayısını dokuza kadar indirmişse de ardından yapılan daha ciddi ve ölçülü tenkitlerde bu sayının büyük bir kısmı elenmekten kurtulmuştur. Tenkitçilerin ölçülerine göre Eflâtun’a nisbeti doğru veya yanlış kabul edilen eserlerin sayısında olduğu gibi isimlerinde de değişiklik vardır. Ancak üzerinde az çok uzlaşmaya varılmış yirmi sekiz eserden oluşan liste şu şekilde ortaya konmaktadır: Apologia (Sokrates’in Savunması), Kriton, Birinci Alkibiades, Protagoras, İon, Lakhes, Lysis, Kharmides, Euthyphron, Gorgias, Menon, Euthydemos, Küçük Hippias, Büyük Hippias, Kratylos, Menexenos, Symposion (Şölen), Phaidon, Politeia (Devlet), Phaidros, Theaitetos, Parmenides, Sophistes, Politikos (Devlet Adamı), Philebos, Timaios, Kritias, Nomoi (Kanunlar). Sıhhati tartışmalı olan Epinomis ile Epistolai (Mektuplar) adlı eserleri de listeye katmak gerekir. Bunların dışında İkinci Alkibiades, Hipparkhos, Rakipler, Theages, Klitophon ve Minos Eflâtun’a ait olduğu genellikle şüphe ile karşılanan eserlerdir. Bu eserler Eflâtun’dan sonra şekil bakımından da hayli işlenmiş, değiştirilmiş bulunmaktadır. Diogène Laèrce, daha İlkçağ’da eserlerin üçerli, dörderli gruplar halinde sınıflandırılmış olduğunu haber vermektedir. Bu faaliyetler XIX ve XX. yüzyıllarda da devam etti. Bu çalışmalarda Eflâtun’un fikrî tekâmülünün seyri eserlerinin muhtevalarına bakılarak ortaya konmaya çalışıldı. Bu bakımdan kitapları gençlik devri, geçiş devri, olgunluk devri, yaşlılık devri eserleri gibi çeşitli şekillerde sınıflandırıldı. Eflâtun’un modern neşirleri, yaygın olarak H. Stephanus’un 1578’de Paris’te üç cilt halinde yayımladığı külliyatın sayfa ve pasaj numaralarını esas almaktadır. Artık standart olduğu kabul edilen modern Grekçe neşir ise J. Burnet tarafından Platonis Opera adıyla beş cilt halinde yayımlanmıştır (Oxford 1900-1906; 2. bs., 1952-1954). Mektuplar ile Sokrates’in Savunması dışındaki eserlerinin tamamı karşılıklı konuşmalar halinde kaleme alınmıştır. Dolayısıyla bu eserlerden her birine “diyalog”, hepsine birden “diyaloglar” denir. Kronolojik olarak bakıldığında ilk eserlerde (meselâ Kriton, Protagoras, Gorgias) üslûp gerçekten konuşmayı aksettirir tarzdadır. Sonraki eserlerde (meselâ Timaios ve Kanunlar) konuşma üslûbu hemen hemen bütünü ile ortadan kalkar, eser âdeta sistematik ve didaktik bir hüviyete bürünür. Batı’da Eflâtun üzerine yapılan neşirler tabii olarak kabarık bir liste oluşturmaktadır. Türkiye’de ise Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı özellikle 1942-1943 yıllarında Eflâtun diyaloglarının önemli bir kısmının tercümelerini neşretmiş, yine özellikle 1970 ve 1980’li yıllarda özel yayınevleri çeşitli diyalogların çevirilerini yayımlamayı sürdürmüştür. Bu arada bütün diyalogların özetini sunan bir çalışma (Fatma Paksüt, Platon ve Platon Sonrası, Ankara 1982), toplu bir değerlendirmeye pratik bir imkân sağlaması bakımından önemli sayılır. İslâm Dünyasında Eflâtun. Eflâtun, Helenistik kültürün harmanlandığı Doğu Akdeniz havzasında gerek sahih gerekse uydurma eserleriyle yoğun şekilde incelenen bir filozoftur. İslâm fütuhatından sonra bu kültür havzasıyla girişilen etkileşme sonucu Eflâtuncu literatür büyük ölçüde müslümanlarca da tanınmıştır. Müslüman tabakat yazarları Eflâtun’a ait eserlerin ayrıntılı listelerini aktarmakla birlikte Arapça’ya yapılan tercümeler hakkında pek az bilgi vermektedirler. Bu bilgilerden Politeia’yı (Devlet) Kitâbü’s-Siyâse adıyla Huneyn b. İshak’ın, Timaios’u ayrı ayrı Yahyâ b. Bıtrîk, Huneyn b. İshak ve Yahyâ b. Adî’nin, Nomoi’u (Kanunlar) Kitâbü’n-Nevâmîs adıyla Huneyn b. İshak ve Yahyâ b. Adî’nin, Sophistes’i İshak b. Huneyn’in, Kriton’u muhtemelen Yahyâ b. Adî’nin, ayrıca Phaidon’un Proclus şerhinden bir kısmını da İbn Zür‘a’nın Arapça’ya tercüme ettiği anlaşılmaktadır (EI² İng., I, 234-235; Bedevî, La Transmission de la philosophie grècque au monde arabe, s. 36; Bayrakdar, İslâm Felsefesine Giriş, s. 54). Bunların yanı sıra Eflâtun’un Sophistes, Parmenides, Kratylos, Euthydemos, Timaios, Politikos (Devlet Adamı), Politeia ve Nomoi adlı eserlerine Galen’in yazdığı şerh veya telhislerin Huneyn b. İshak ve öğrencisi Îsâ b. Yahyâ tarafından tercüme edildiği kaydedilmiştir (Huneyn b. İshak, Risâle dirâsât ve nusûs, s. 177-178). Nitekim Galen’in adı geçen Timaios telhisinin bir nüshası Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi’nde kayıtlıdır (Ayasofya, nr. 2410). Ebü’l-Hasan el-Âmirî’nin es-Saâde ve’l-isâd adlı eserinde Eflâtun’un Kitâbü’s-Siyâse (Politeia) ve Kitâbü’n-Nevâmîs (Nomoi) adlı eserlerinden yapılan iktibaslar, Bîrûnî’nin Tahkıku mâ li’l-Hind adlı eserinde Phaidon, Timaios, Nomoi ve Kriton gibi diyaloglardan aktarılan parçalar Eflâtun’un İslâm dünyasına intikali hakkında fikir vermektedir (Abdurrahman Bedevî, Eflâtûn fi’l-İslâm, s. 121-149, 151-168). Yine Şehristânî’nin Eflâtun’un kozmoloji ve psikolojisi hakkındaki ayrıntılı incelemesi henüz aslı tesbit edilememiş Yeni Eflâtuncu bir kaynağa dayanmaktadır (el-Milel, II, 8894). Yanlışlıkla Aristo’ya nisbet edilen Esûlûcyâ ve el-Hayrü’l-mahzé gibi Yeni Eflâtuncu metinlerin İslâm Yeni Eflâtunculuğu’na tesiri ise yaygın olarak bilinen bir husustur. Yahyâ en-Nahvî’nin Târîħ’i, Porphyrius’un Philosophos Historia’sı, Huneyn b. İshak’ın Nevâdirü’l-felâsife’si ve oğlu İshak’ın Târîhu’l-etıbbâ ve’l-felâsife’si gibi Grek filozofları hakkında bilgi veren felsefe tarihleri de Eflâtun’un tanınmasında doğrudan katkılarda bulunmuş ve müslüman tabakat yazarlarının Eflâtun’la ilgili olarak aktardığı bilgilere az çok kaynaklık etmiştir. Bunların ötesinde Eflâtun’a mal edilen ve daha ziyade simya (el-kimyâ), sihir, âdâb ve hikemiyata dair olan çok sayıda apokrif metnin Arapça’ya tercüme edildiği de bilinmektedir (Abdurrahman Bedevî, La Transmission, s. 37-45). Felsefî doktrinler seviyesinde Eflâtun’un İslâm düşünürleri üzerindeki etkisi daha ziyade onun Timaios, Phaidon ve Politeia diyaloglarından kaynaklanmıştır. Timaios’ta Eflâtun’un kozmoloji doktrini ve tabiat felsefesi yer almaktadır. Bu konular işlenirken Tanrı, ideler, zaman, mekân, madde gibi öteki kozmolojik ilkelerin birbiriyle münasebeti ortaya konmakta ve âlemin kaostan kozmosa “hudûs”u açıklanmaktadır. Öte yandan Tanrı-âlem münasebeti ele alınırken ilâhî inâyet kavramından hareketle âlemdeki mükemmel düzen ve hiyerarşi incelenmekte, bu düzen ve hiyerarşinin insan varlığı üzerindeki tezahürleri vesilesiyle de tıp konuları işlenmektedir. Phaidon’da ise ferdî ruhun ölümsüzlüğü ve uhrevî hayatı ortaya konmakta, Eflâtun’un ruh öğretisi Politeia’daki şehvet, öfke ve akıl güçleriyle temsil edilen üçlü ruh anlayışıyla tamamlanmaktadır. Ayrıca Eflâtun felsefesinin temelini teşkil eden ideler âlemi ve bu âlemin gölgesi mesabesindeki fizik âlem ayırımı, insandaki üçlü ruh mertebelerinin ideal bir sosyal hiyerarşi ve faziletli bir siyasî rejim anlayışına model teşkil edişi ve nihayet bu hiyerarşiye uygun düşmeyen sosyal ve siyasî örgütlenmelerin ne tür erdemsiz toplumlar ortaya çıkardığı anlatılmaktadır. Ana hatlarıyla belirtilen bu felsefî temalar İslâm dünyasında gelişen fikrî akımlara çok cazip gelmiştir. Ancak Eflâtun’a ait olup Arapça’ya tercüme edilen eserlerin doğrudan tesiri yanında dolaylı tesirlerinin tam bir tasviri oldukça karmaşık kültürel olguların da tasvirini gerektirmektedir. Bu sebeple Eflâtun’a ait diyalogların tercümelerini Aristo’nun Eflâtun’u değerlendirdiği ve eleştirdiği eserleriyle birlikte düşünmek; Sâbiîler, Berâhime, Deysâniyye, hıristiyanlar, Hermesçi ekoller gibi İslâm dünyasındaki gayri müslim gnostik akımların Eflâtuncu fikirlerini göz önünde bulundurmak; Eflâtun’la Aristo’nun fikirlerini uzlaştırmaya çalışan Yeni Eflâtuncu felsefenin İslâm dünyası üzerindeki güçlü etkisini değerlendirmek; yahut Empedokles ismi etrafında geliştirilen Eflâtuncu sahte literatürün ve Eflâtuncu yazar İzmirli Theon’un yazılarını göz ardı etmemek gerekir (Nâcî et-Tikrîtî, s. 126-150, 182-183). Abdurrahman Bedevî, Aristo’yu müslümanları etkilemede önde gelen bir filozof olarak anmakla birlikte Eflâtun’un tesirinin içten ve orijinalliğe açık dönemlerde kendini gösterdiğini, üstelik bir taklit, tahsil ve tafsil dönemine yol açmaktan çok entellektüel hayatta yeni yeni fikirlerin ortaya atılmasına ilham verdiğini belirtmektedir. Müellif, felsefî telif çalışmalarının başlangıç dönemlerinde Ebû Bekir er-Râzî’nin eserlerini Eflâtuncu bir orijinal atılımın cüretkâr örneği olarak takdim etmektedir. Ondan hemen sonra gelen Fârâbî’yi Eflâtun tesirinin hâlâ yoğun olduğu, ancak Aristo etkisinin ciddi olarak kendini hissettirdiği bir dönemin işareti olarak görmekte ve nihayet İbn Sînâ’yı da Eflâtun etkisinin azaldığı ve Aristo’yu izleme tavrının öne çıktığı bir merhalenin mükemmel bir temsilcisi saymaktadır. Bedevî’ye göre Şehâbeddin es-Sühreverdî’nin başlattığı Eflâtuncu İşrâkı felsefe çığırı, İslâm dünyasında yeni bir doğurganlık ve orijinallik döneminin tarih sahnesine çıkışını temsil etmektedir (el-Müsülü’l-akliyyetü’l-Eflâtûniyye, s. 7-9). Dolayısıyla Aristo felsefesine karşı aleyhte tavır alan Ebû Bekir er-Râzî ve Şehâbeddin es-Sühreverdî’nin Eflâtunculuğu ile, Aristo’nun felsefesini Eflâtuncu perspektifi de hesaba katarak yorumlayan ve uzlaştıran İslâm filozoflarının Yeni Eflâtuncu tavırlarını birbirinden ayırmak ve Kindî, Fârâbî, İbn Sînâ gibi filozoflardaki derin Eflâtun tesirini başka bir çerçevede değerlendirmek gerekir. Her ne kadar Tanrı, nefs, heyûlâ, mutlak zaman (dehr) ve mutlak mekân (halâ) şeklinde sıralanan beş ezelî prensip görüşünü Harran Sâbiîleri’nden aldığı yolunda temellendirilmemiş bir görüş varsa da Ebû Bekir er-Râzî’nin metafizik kozmolojisinin kaynağı Eflâtun’dur. Râzî Eflâtun’un Timaios’unu iyi incelemiş, bu esere bir şerh yazmış ve Plutarkhos’un Timaios incelemesini de değerlendirmiştir (Mustafa Hasan en-Neşşâr, s. 272-273). İslâm dünyasında Îrânşehrî ve onun yakın arkadaşı Ebû Bekir er-Râzî’nin temsil ettiği ekole Ashâbü’l-heyûlâ denmesi, onların “ilk madde” anlamına gelen heyûlânın mutlak ve ezelî olduğuna inanmalarından ötürüdür. Ali Sâmî en-Neşşâr ve onu takip eden düşünce tarihçileri, Ashâbü’l-heyûlâ’yı İslâm dünyasındaki ilk devir Eflâtunculuğunun bir uzantısı saymaktadırlar (Neşetü’l-fikri’l-felsefî fi’l-İslâm, I, 165; ayrıca bk. Nâcî et-Tikrîtî, s. 245-248). Timaios dikkatle okunduğunda Eflâtun’un âlemin hâdis olduğu, ancak kaostan kozmosa geçişinin, yani âlemin bir nizam olarak var oluşunun dayandığı ilkelerin kadîm olduğu fikrini açıklamaya çalıştığı görülür. Esasen Eflâtun’un âlemin kıdemine mi yoksa hudûsuna mı inandığı konusu kendisinden sonraki yorumcular tarafından tartışılmıştır. Nitekim İslâm dünyasında da Eflâtun’un kozmolojisi hakkında net bir fikir yoktur (Gazzâlî, s. 48). Öyle anlaşılıyor ki Râzî Timaios’tan âlemin kozmolojik ilkelerinin ezelî ve mutlak, bizâtihi âleminse hâdis olduğu sonucunu çıkarmıştır. Tanrı dışındaki öteki ezelî ilkelerin de karşılığını Timaios’ta bulmak mümkündür. Meselâ mutlak zaman Eflâtun’daki “aeon”a tekabül eder (Macit Fahri, s. 84). Mutlak mekân hakkında da Eflâtun’u takip ettiğini bizzat Ebû Bekir er-Râzî beyan etmektedir (Resâil felsefiyye, s. 307). Bunların yanı sıra onun et-Tıbbü’rruhânî adlı eseri ruh görüşünde tamamen Eflâtun’a dayanır; eser adını bile “filozofların şeyhi ve ulusu” dediği Eflâtun’un ruhanî tıp anlayışına borçludur (a.g.e., s. 27, 29). Ayrıca Kraus, onun hazelem doktrinini ortaya koyarken Eflâtun’un Timaios’una dayandığını belirtmektedir (a.g.e., s. 138). Sühreverdi Aristoculuğa Eflâtuncu çizgideki bir başka önemli reaksiyon da Şehâbeddin es-Sühreverdî’den gelmiştir. Esasen Sühreverdî’nin el-Elvâhu’l-imâdiyye, et-Telvîhâtü’l-levhiyye ve’l-arşiyye ve Lemehât fi’l-hakāǿik, adlı eserleri Aristoculuğa duyduğu gençlik dönemi ilgisini, el-Mukavemât ve el-Meşâri ve’l-mutârahât adlı eserleri bu ilginin Eflâtunculuğa intikalini, Hikmetü’l-işrâk, da Eflâtunculuk’ta karar kılışını temsil etmektedir. Sühreverdî ve ekolünün düşünce tarihi sahnesine çıkışıyla literatürde el-Hükemâü’l-İşrâkıyyûn ve el-Hükemâü’l-Meşşâûn ayırımı başlamış ve ilkinin reisi Eflâtun, ikincisininki Aristo sayılmıştır (et-Tarîfât, “el-Hukemâü’l-İşrâkıyyûn”, “el-Hukemâü’l-Meşşâûn” md.leri). Nitekim Sühreverdî Eflâtun için açıkça “filozofların imamı ve reisi, manevî destek ve aydınlanmaya mazhar olmuş kişi” tabirlerini kullanmaktadır (Hikmetü’l-işrâk, s. 10). Sühreverdî’nin ortaya koyduğu Eflâtuncu çizginin en belirgin vasıfları idelerin ontolojik gerçekliğini kabul edişi ve fizik nesnelerin gerçekliğinden hareket eden felsefî incelemeyi (bahs) aşan bir keşif-ilham mantığına inanmış olmasıdır. Sühreverdî, Aristocular’ın karşı çıktığı aklî sûretlerin ontolojik gerçekliğinden kesinlikle emindir (a.g.e., s. 92-93). Ancak filozof ideleri (müsül) iki sınıfta ele almaktadır. İlki “el-müsülü’n-nûriyye, ashâbü’l-envâ, erbâbü’l-esnâm, elenvârü’l-kahire” gibi adlarla andığı soyut aklî nurlardır. Cisim ve duyularla hiçbir bağlantısı olmayan bu nurlar cisimlere ait nevilerin idesidir. İşte Eflâtuncu mânada ideler bunlardır. Ötekisi de hem bu idelerin resim ve gölgeleri, hem de şahıslar ve fertlerin hayalî sûretleri olabilen bir ara âleme atıfta bulunur. Daha ziyade “el-müsülü’l-muallaka” diye anılan bu varlık mertebesi genel adıyla berzah yahut hayal âlemidir. Eflâtuncu idelerin içerdiği anlamlar burada cisimleşirken cismanî fertler bu ara âlemde ruhanîleşir. Burası akıl âlemiyle duyu âlemi arasında onlar kadar gerçekliğe sahip ve ölümden sonra dirilişin vuku bulacağı berzahtır. Ancak tamamıyla soyut aklî ideler Eflâtun’un ide anlayışıyla tam çakışmamaktadır; zira Sühreverdî bu nuranî varlıkları melekler olarak tavsif etmektedir (el-Müsülü’l-akliyyetü’l-Eflâtûniyye, s. 32-38). Şehâbeddin es-Sühreverdî’nin eserleri daha sonraki tasavvufî eserler için elverişli bir felsefî dil oluşturmuştur. Bu bağlamda Muhyiddin İbnü’l-Arabî’deki “a‘yân-ı sâbite” kavramının Eflâtuncu idelerle benzerliği hemen hatırlanmaktadır. İbnü’l-Arabî, görülen âlemdeki nesnelerin somut varlıklarını kazanmadan önce Allâh’ın ilâhî zâtında bir anlamda ide olarak bulunduğunu ileri sürmektedir. Bu ideler, O’nun zâtı hakkındaki bilgisiyle aynı olan ezelî ilminin sabit muhtevasını oluşturmaktadır. Onlar bir yandan “ilm-i ilâhîdeki akledilir ideler veya kavramlar” anlamına gelirken öte yandan “zât-ı ilâhînin taayyün etmiş halleri” mânasına gelir ki bu mertebe zât-ı ilâhînin taayyün mertebelerinin ilkidir ve ilâhî isimlerin birbirine nisbetinde ifadesini bulur. A‘yân-ı sâbite, ilâhî zâta ilâve müstakil bir var oluşa sahip olmadığı gibi görünür âlemdeki bir nesneye ait a‘yân-ı sâbitenin hâricî varlığı da yoktur. Dolayısıyla a‘yân-ı sâbite Eflâtun’un idelerine benzemekle beraber onlarla tamamıyla aynı değildir (Ebü’l-Alâ Afîfî, s. 56-58; Mustafa Hasan en-Neşşâr, s. 305-306). Ancak Eflâtun’un idelerinin ilâhî düşüncelerden ibaret olduğu, yahut yaratıcı Demiurgos ile yaratılanın modelinin tek bir ideal zâtta birleştiğine dair çağdaş yorumlara rastlanmakta olması (Weber, s. 54, 57), söz konusu benzerliğin bir defa daha vurgulanmasını gerektirmektedir. Öte yandan görünen âlemin bir hayal yahut bir gölgeden ibaret olduğu fikri de (Ebü’l-Alâ Afîfî, s. 59) İbnü’l-Arabî ile Eflâtun arasındaki bir diğer benzerliktir. Her ne kadar Ebû Bekir er-Râzî’nin Eflâtuncu kozmolojisi, sahte Empedoklesçi ekole mensup İbn Meserre’nin “elkudemâü’l-hamse” görüşü dışında bir takipçi bulamamışsa da (Nâcî et-Tikrîtî, s. 183) İşrâkı ekol ile İbnü’l-Arabî vahdet-i vücûdculuğunun tasavvufî doktrinleri derinden etkilediğine bakarak onlardaki Eflâtuncu izlerin daha sonra da devam ettiği söylenebilir. İlk İslâm filozofu Ya‘kub b. İshak el-Kindî, Eflâtun’daki gibi duyulur-akledilir varlık ayırımına gitmiş ve yine Grek filozofu gibi duyulur âleme ait bilgiyi değişken, akledilir âleme ait bilgiyi ise eşyanın değişmez tabiatının bilgisi olarak görmüştür. Duyu bilgisi cüzi ve muhayyilede tasavvur edilen değişken bir bilgi iken aklî bilgi küllî ve soyut kavramların bilgisidir (Kindî, I, 107). Ayrıca Kindî’nin tabîiyyâta dair eserleri de Timaios’tan izler taşır. Özellikle “ustukus” denilen tabii ve basit unsurların beş şekilde olabileceğine dair fikirlerinde bu açıkça görülür (a.g.e., II, 54). Ancak onun Eflâtun’dan aldığı en bâriz tesir nefis konusundadır. Ona göre nefis mânevî, ölümsüz, basit, ilâhî bir cevherdir. Ayrıca insan nefsinin güçlerini şehvânî, gadabî ve aklî olarak ayırması ve bunları domuz, köpek ve melike benzetmesi de Eflâtuncu fikirlerdir (a.g.e., I, 223, 274). Bunun yanı sıra el-Hîle li-defi’l-ahzân adlı eserinin Eflâtuncu muhtevası çok belirgindir ve esasen Risâletü Eflâtûn ilâ Furfûriyûs fî hakıkati nefyi’l-gam (Abdurrahman Bedevî, Eflâtûn fi’l-İslâm, s. 235-243) adlı Eflâtun’a aidiyeti mümkün olmamakla birlikte Eflâtuncu ahlâkın muhtevasına sahip bir eserle tam bir benzerlik göstermektedir. Fafabi Fârâbî ise aslında Aristo’nun Eflâtun’u takip ettiğini ve felsefelerindeki farklılığın lafızda olduğunu, esasta iki filozofun da aynı görüşleri paylaştığını düşünüyordu. el-Cem Beyne Reyeyi’l-Hakîmeyn adlı eseri onun Eflâtun’u Aristocu açıdan nasıl yorumladığının da bir göstergesidir. Esasen Felsefetü Eflâtûn ve Kitâbü Telhîsi’n-Nevâmîs adlı eserlerinde görülebileceği gibi Eflâtun’a büyük ilgi duyan Fârâbî, bu filozoftan en derin tesiri erdemli ve erdemsiz toplumlar hakkındaki siyasî görüşlerini geliştirirken almıştır. Eflâtun’un, filozofların devlet başkanı olmasını öngören ütopyası Fârâbî’nin erdemli toplumunda (elmedînetü’l-fâzıla) imam, er-reîsü’l-evvel, hakîm tiplemelerinde yansımasını bulmuş, fakat Fârâbî’nin devleti yöneten bilge kişisi vahiy veya ilhama mazhar olan, varlığın ilkelerine dair bilgiye bu şekilde ulaşmış peygamber imajıyla birlikte düşünülmüştür. Erdemsiz toplumları “el-câhiliyye, el-fâsıka, el-mübeddile, ed-dâlle” olarak tamamen Kur’anî terimlerle adlandıran Fârâbî câhilî rejimlerin alt bölümlerini değerlendirirken Eflâtun’un kusurlu rejimlerini esas almıştır. Ayrıca fert ve toplum için en yüksek gaye olarak ortaya koyduğu “saâdet-i kusvâ” ideali de Eflâtun’da Grek anlayışına paralel olarak merkezî bir yere sahip olan “eudaimonia”nın tipik bir yansımasıdır. Sonuç olarak Fârâbî’nin ideal toplum projesi Eflâtun’un Politeia’sının İslâmî terimler ışığında yorumlanmış şeklinden ibarettir (Pines, CHIs., II/B, s. 795-798). Aynı eserden çeşitli iktibasların Âmirî’ye ait es-Saâde ve’l-isâd adlı eserin birçok sayfasını işgal ettiği bu arada zikredilmelidir. İbni Sina İbn Sînâ’nın Yeni Eflâtuncu çizgisinde denge Aristo lehine bozulmaktadır. İbn Sînâ, Eflâtuncu idelerin gerçekliği fikrini kıyasıya eleştirirken Aristo’nun Metafizika’sındaki eleştirilere dayanmıştır (eş-Şifâ, İlâhiyyât, II, 555-566). Ancak onun bedenden ayrılan nefsin ferdiyetini sürdürdüğü ve ferdî nefsin ölümsüzlüğü fikrini savunurken Aristo’dan ayrıldığı ve Eflâtun’a yaklaştığı görülmektedir. Özellikle sembolik hikâye ve şiirlerinde nefsin düşüşü, beden kafesinde tutsak oluşu, anayurdunu unutuşu, kafesten kurtulma çabası ve hatırlama gibi Eflâtuncu temalara belirgin olarak başvurmuştur. Ayrıca eş-Şifâfda yer alan ilâhî inâyet fikri de (II, 414-422) tamamıyla Eflâtun’un Timaios’undan mülhemdir. Özellikle kâinattaki estetik, düzen ve hiyerarşinin ilâhî inâyetin bir delili oluşu ve mevcut kâinatın mümkün kâinatların en iyisi olduğu fikri Eflâtun’dan alınan ilhamın tesiriyledir. Bu fikirlerin daha sonra Gazzâlî’yi de etkilediği bilinmektedir. Bütün iddiası gerçek Aristoculuğu yeniden tesis etmek olan İbn Rüşd bile ilâhî inâyete dair bu fikirleri analitik bir inâyet delili şeklinde ortaya koymaktadır (el-Keşf an menâhici’l-edille, s. 65-66). Daha da ilgi çekici olanı, İbn Rüşd’ün Eflâtun’un Politeia’sına şerh yazmış olmasıdır. Eflâtun’un bu temel eserini yer yer Fârâbî’yi takip ederek şerheden İbn Rüşd aynı zamanda İslâm toplumuna özgü sosyal, siyasî ve kültürel meseleler ışığında yorumladığı bu metne farklı bir özellik kazandırmıştır. Arapça aslı kayıp olan eserin İbrânîce metni İngilizce’ye yapılmış bir tercümesiyle yayımlanmıştır (Averroes’ Commentary on Plato’s Republic E. I. J. Rosenthal, Cambridge 1956). BİBLİYOGRAFYA: et-TaǾrîfât, “el-Hukemâǿü’l-Ǿİşrâkıyyûn”, “el-Hukemâǿü’l-Meşşâǿûn” md.leri; Eflâtun, Oeuvres complètes (trc. Léon Robin-Gallimard), Paris 1950, I-II (bütün eserleri); a.mlf., Timaios (trc. Erol Güney – Lütfi Ay), İstanbul 1989, s. 103 (72ª-b); İtmâmü Tetimmeti Sıvâni’l-hikme, Köprülü Ktp., nr. 902, vr. 173-204; Kitâbü’s-Siyâse ve’l-Mültekatât, TSMK, III. Ahmed, nr. 3185, vr. 179-239; Müntehâbü Sıvâni’l-hikme, Köprülü Ktp., nr. 902, vr. 1-123; Kindî, Resâǿil, I, 107, 223, 274; II, 53, 54; Huneyn b. İshak, “Risâle ilâ ǾAlî b. Yahyâ fî zikri mâ türcime min kütübi Câlînûs bi-Ǿilmihî ve baǾzi mâ lem yütercem” (Dirâsât ve nusûs fi’l-felsefe ve’l-Ǿulûm Ǿinde’l-ǾArab içinde nşr. Abdurrahman Bedevî), Beyrut 1981, s. 177-178; İshak b. Huneyn, Târîhu’l-etıbbâǿ (nşr. F. Rosenthal), Oriens, VII (1954), s. 55-80; Ebû Bekir er-Râzî, Resâǿil felsefiyye (nşr. P. Kraus), Kahire 1939 → Beyrut 1982, s. 27, 29, 138, 307; Fârâbî, Kitâbü’l-CemǾ beyne reǿyeyi’l-hakîmeyn, Kahire 1907; a.mlf., Felsefetü Eflâtun (nşr. F. Rosenthal – R. Walzer), London 1943; a.mlf., Telhîsü Nevâmisi Eflâtun (trc. Fahrettin Olguner), Ankara 1985; Mes‘ûdî, Mürûcü’z-zeheb (Abdülhamîd), bk. İndeks; a.mlf., et-Tenbîh, bk. İndeks; Ebû Süleyman es-Sicistânî, Sıvânü’l-hikme, Köprülü Ktp., nr. 902; İbn Cülcül, Tabakatü’l-etıbbâǿ (nşr. Fuâd Seyyid), Kahire 1955, s. 12-42; İbnü’n-Nedîm, el-Fihrist (Flügel), bk. İndeks; İbn Sînâ, eş-Şifâǿ, İlâhiyyât, II, 414-422, 555-566; Bağdâdî, el-Fark, (Abdülhamîd), s. 270; Sâid el-Endelüsî, Tabakatü’l-ümem, s. 23-26; İbn Fâtik, Muhtârü’l-hikem ve mehâsinü’l-kelim, Süleymaniye Ktp., Ayasofya, nr. 2900, vr. 26ª-135ª; Gazzâlî, Tehâfütü’l-felâsife, Beyrut 1990, s. 48; Şehristânî, el-Milel (Kîlânî), II, 88-94; Beyhakī, Tetimme, Köprülü Ktp., nr. 902, vr. 123b-173ª; İbn Rüşd, el-Keşf Ǿan menâhici’l-edille (nşr. Mustafa Abdülcevâd İmrân), Kahire 1388/1968, s. 65-66; Şehâbeddin es-Sühreverdî, Hikmetü’l-işrâk, (Opera Metaphysica et Mystica içinde nşr. H. Corbin), Tahran-Paris 1952, s. 10, 9293; İbnü’l-Kıftî, İhbârü’l-Ǿulemâ, s. 13-19, 49; İbn Ebû Usaybia, ǾUyûnü’l-enbâǿ, Kahire 1882, I, 15-23, 49-55; Muhammed b. Mahmûd eş-Şehrezûrî, Nüzhetü’l-ervâh, Süleymaniye Ktp., Fâtih, nr. 4515, vr. 10-78, 112-174; Plutarque, Les Vies des hommes illustres, Paris 1819 (Fr. trc. Amyot, Vauviliers-Clavier), bk. İndeks; H. von Gomperz, Platon Selbstbiographie, BerlinLeipzig 1928; A. E. Taylor, Plato the Man and His Work, New York 1957; E. Zeller, Outlines of the History of Greek Philosophy, New York 1957, s. 132-144; R. Walzer, Greek into Arabic, London 1962, s. 236-252; a.mlf., “Aflatun”, EI² (İng.), I, 234-236; L. Robin, La Pensée grècque, Paris 1963, s. 210-287; D. Laèrce, Vie, doctrines et sentences des philosophes illustres (trc. Robert Genaille-Flammarion), Paris 1965, I, 163-196; E. Bréhier, Histoire de la philosophie, Paris 1967, I, 87-150; Abdurrahman Bedevî, La Transmission de la philosophie grècque au monde arabe, Paris 1968, s. 36-45; a.mlf., Eflâtûn fi’l-İslâm, Beyrut 1982, s. 121-149, 151-168, 235-243, 297-299; V. Goldschmidt, Les Dialogues de Platon, Paris 1971; A. Dies, Autour de Platon, Paris 1972; Ebü’l-Alâ Afîfî, Muhyiddîn İbnu’l-Arabî’nin Tasavvuf Felsefesi (trc. Mehmet Dağ), Ankara 1975, s. 56-59; Nâcî et-Tikrîtî, el-Felsefetü’l-ahlâkıyyetü’l-Eflâtûniyye Ǿinde müfekkiri’l-İslâm, Beyrut 1402/1982, s. 126-150, 182-183, 245-248; Mustafa Hasan en-Neşşâr, Fikretü’l-ulûhiyye ǿinde Eflâtûn ve eseruhâ fi’l-felsefeti’l-İslâmiyye ve’l-Garbiyye, Kahire, ts. (Mektebetü Medbûlî), s. 267-306; el-Müsülü’l-Ǿakliyyetü’l-Eflâtûniyye (nşr. Abdurrahman Bedevî), Beyrut, ts. (Dârü’l-Kalem), s. 7-9, 32-38; Macit Fahri, İslâm Felsefesi Tarihi (trc. Kasım Turhan), İstanbul 1987, s. 19, 84; Mehmet Bayrakdar, İslâm Felsefesine Giriş, Ankara 1988, s. 54; Ali Sâmî en-Neşşâr, Neşǿetü’l-fikri’l-felsefî fi’l-İslâm, Kahire 1988, I, 165; Fahrettin Olguner, Batı ve İslâm Kaynakları Işığında Platon, Ankara 1989; a.mlf., Batı ve İslâm Dünyasında Eflâtun’un Timaios’u, Konya 1990; Alfred Weber, Felsefe Tarihi (trc. H. Vehbi Eralp), İstanbul 1991, s. 49-50, 54, 57; S. Pines, “Philosophy”, CHIs., II/B (1970), s. 795-798; “Plato”, EBr., XVIII, 21-33; Gilbert Ryle, “Plato”, Encyclopedia of Philosophy, New York 1972, VI, 314-333; Henry Jackson, “Plato and Platonism”, ERE, X, 54-61; Carra de Vaux, “Eflâtun”, İA, IV, 189-192. Kategori:M.Ö. 427 doğumlular Kategori:M.Ö. 347 yılında ölenler Kategori:Eflatun